


Feeling

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Feeling

As a vampire the world is amplified.  
The same is with the person transformed.  
Physically you become strong.   
Even emotionally.   
Emotions are amplified too.  
You start to feel more.  
But if its painful,   
You can shut down your emotions.  
But then you become self destructive.  
Clint has gone through a phase of shutting his,emotions down,  
And starving.  
This was due to guilt.  
He did not want this life.  
But had no choice.  
So as a vampire you can choose to feel or not to feel.


End file.
